The Nine Captains
by alicat54
Summary: Zoro is not the only one in the Straw Hat crew who could become a captain. In this Universe, Luffy is a lone wanderer, yet still has the undying loyalty of nine special pirates.


...

...x

...

A/N: Zoro is not the only one in the Straw Hat crew who could become a captain. In this Universe, Luffy is a lone wanderer, yet still has the undying loyalty of nine special pirates. Oneshot.

...

...x

...

A skeleton sat at the counter sipping wine from a glass goblet, idly spinning a purple cane between his white fingers. Several seats down from him, a girl with orange hair chuckles over a fruity drink with older her dark haired friend.

The animated bones stood up, brushes his dark suit, and elegantly turns to the ladies. "Excuse me," he says to them, "May I see your-"

But whatever he was going to say next was cut off at the door burst open, revealing two men trying very hard to kill each other.

"Damn Moss Head!" the blonde in the black suit snarled, kicking at the green haired man's jugular.

"Stupid Love Cook!" the man in the white shirt growled, blocking the foot with three swords.

Behind the fighters, three men sighed, as if this happened too often to comment on.

"I think it was your turn to buy drinks Jonny," the cook's first mate said.

"No, Gin, I believe it was my brother Yosaku's turn," the other man retorted.

The third man, Yosaku, shrugged helplessly. "If they destroy the bar again it won't matter anyway."

The trio muttered their agreement, before settling in a booth in the corner.

The two women and skeleton watched with interest as the tussle continued. At a table in the corner a yellow masked man sits quietly, arms folded over his chest. Occasionally his hand twitched towards a small slingshot tucked in his belt, but otherwise he remained impassive.

The door swung open again, revealing a tall broad shouldered man with dark hair and a goatee. He took one look at the inhabitants of the bar and grit his teeth.

"Now is not the time to fight!"

The waring captains glared at the speaker. "Mind your own business Dalton!" Zoro growled.

The first mate of the Sakura pirates stood his ground. The small horned raccoon like creature on his shoulder flinched back. "You were not called here for a grudge match."

Black Leg blew out a cloud of smoke and took his foot off the Pirate Hunter's swords. "I am curious as to why you called us all together. I was wondered if your captain would show his face, but I guess he is too much of a coward."

'Raging Bull' Dalton growled. "Not even the World Government knows my captain's face, so I don't know why he would bother to let it be seen by the likes of you!"

"What was that?" the tension in the bar rekindled.

Chairs crashed to the floor as the bull zoan surged to his feet. "You heard me!"

"Dalton! That's enough!" A new childish voice cut through the room.

The dark haired man froze. "Ah, captain!"

The furry creature on his shoulder bonked his head with a hoof. "No fighting! Not right now!"

The crowd looked on in shock.

"No way!" breathed Nami. "The 'Monster' captain of the Sakura Pirates, who single handedly brought the Kingdom of Drum to its knees, is this little thing?"

"I'm not a 'thing' I'm a reindeer!" the creature growled. "And I didn't bring down anything...Walpo was a bad king..."

"Captain," Dalton said nervously. "Are you sure it is a good idea to let them know who you are like this?"

The reindeer shook his head. "We are all here to form an alliance aren't we? Shouldn't we all know each other's faces?"

"An alliance?" Nico Robin spoke from her place at the bar. "How interesting!"

"Why would we want that?" asked 'Weather Witch' tossing her long orange locks over her shoulder.

'Monster' looked at them from under his pink top hat. "Luffy has been captured."

"Luffy?" Dead Bones Brook, captain of the undead skeleton crew, The Rumbar Pirates, said in shock. The other pirates mirrored his interest with varying levels of shock.

"I told that idiot he should have joined my crew!" Zoro snorted. "Now I'm going to have to save his ass again!"

Sanji turned on his with a sneer. "You? I'm the one who's saving that eggplant, and then he's joining my crew so he won't run off and get in trouble again!"

"You would hold him prisoner?" Sogeking said stonily.

The cook scoffed. "I would just leave a meat buffet in the kitchen. Luffy would never leave voluntarily."

"I've heard much about the skill of your sea chiefs, Black Leg," Robin smiled coyly at him from behind her drink. Nami giggled at her side, but her eyes were calculating.

Before the blonde could dissolve into a puddle at the women's feet, the reindeer leapt from Dalton's shoulder. He landed on the ground with a loud boom, transforming from a small creature into a hulking man-like form.

"We all want to save Luffy," he huffed angrily. "But we can't do it alone! We don't have much time, so we'll have to work together to get him!"

A palpable tension settled over the establishment. Vehement shouts of denial were threatening to spill from every captain's tongue, when a simple question stopped them all in their tracks.

"Where is Luffy?" Nami's face was set in a frown, eyes fixed on the pink hat wearing man.

Chopper grit his teeth. "In Impel Down. They're going to execute him in three days."

Sogeking stood and walked to stand beside the reindeer, arms crossed over his chest. Zoro and Sanji seemed to forget their hatred of each other, in favor of serious frowns. Brook tapped his cane sharply on the wooden floor as he strode to join them, followed by Robin and Nami.

The bartender, who had been watching the proceedings impassively, flipped up his shades till they rested on his blue hair. Franky's usually carefree grin was lost under an angry growl as he joined the group.

"What did you have planned?" the cyborg said.

...

...

...x

...

...

Pirate Hunter Zoro

Captain of the Three Sword Pirates

Already in possession of fearsome reputation before becoming a pirate, Zoro officially went to the other side of the law after resisting arrest and slaughtering the marine captain 'Ax Hand' Morgan. Since then, he has cut a bloody swathe across the sea. His companions Jonny and Yosaku both claim to be his first mate, however no one seems able to agree on who actually is. The crew is knows especially well for their habit of sailing in strange untraceable patterns across the sea, yet still manage to escape marines and end up on islands in time for a big fight. When seen in the company of the Gourmet Pirates, marine orders are to 'Leave them alone till they finish each other off'.

...

...

Black Leg Sanji

Captain of the Gourmet Pirates

Thought to be the portage of vanished pirate 'Red Shoes' Zeff, Sanji attacked a marine on the floating restaurant The Baratie, earning himself a small bounty. The reward for his capture increased significantly when he acquired his first mate, 'Demon Eyes' Gin, and single handedly defeated what remained of the Don Craige Pirates. Known rival of 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, marines are advised to watch from a distance when the two crews begin fighting one another. Under no circumstances are the two crews to be pursued at the same time: they will have a contest to see who can sink the most ships instead of trying to kill each other.

...

...

Weather Witch Nami

Captain of the Stormy Pirates

Known to not discriminate between fishmen and humans on her crew, this young captain has made herself a force to be reckoned with both among marines and pirates. Beginning her career with a splash, she single handedly masterminded the break up of the Sunny Pirates based in Cocoyashi island and defeated their fearsome captain Arlong as well as the marines stationed nearby to monitor the situation.

...

...

Sogeking

Captain of Usopps' Pirates

A brave warrior of the seas, this masked sniper first became known when he hunted down every member of the Black Cat Pirates and killed them in increasingly creative ways. Several marines have been brought to tears about his romantic origin story, where he set out to sea to avenge his murdered love; however the marines as a whole do not believe this story. Sogeking is known to be an accomplished liar. His ship 'Miss Kaya' may look unthreatening with its sheep head, but has been rumored to be able to take down a fleet with its deadly accurate cannons.

...

...

Dead Bones Brook

Captain of the Rumbar Pirates

After being inactive for almost fifty years, the Rumbar Pirates mysteriously emerged from the Floridian Triangle ready to take on the Grand Line once more. Brought back to life through the power of their captain's 'Yomi Yomi no Mi', the undead skeleton crew is easily recognizable. A 'Flee on Sight' order has been issued to most marine ships.

...

...

Monster Chopper

Captain of the Sakura Pirates

Accounts vary about the appearance of this mysterious captain: some say he is a gorilla like giant, others a terrifying horned beast, and still others say he is a ball of fluff (these accounts are not acknowledged). After dethroning the ruler of Drum Kingdom, Chopper acquired his first mate 'Mad Bull' Dalton, known bison zoan and former leader of Drum Kingdom's military. His crew does not usually attack unless provoked, and has been known to lend medical aid to civilians and stranded ships. It is thought that some of Drum Kingdom's famous doctors might be held hostage by the crew, which includes several man eating rabbits.

...

...

Cyborg Franky

Captain of the Franky Family Pirates

After being arrested by agents of the World Government, the Franky Family laid siege to Ennis Lobby to retrieve the well known leader of Water Seven's underworld. Details are unconfirmed, but the crew's large bounty suggests that members of the rumored CP9 may have been involved in the incidents surrounding his arrest. The Franky Family Pirates are known to be on friendly terms with the leader of Baroque Works, thus marines are encouraged to try and capture the captain alive for questioning.

...

...

Demon Child Nico Robin

Leader of the Baroque Works

The last survivor of the Demons of Ohare, Nico Robin took control of the Baroque Works after the organization's failed attempt to take over the country of Alabasta. She brought down the former leader, Warlord Crocodile, and since then has had close ties with the Revolutionaries.

...

...

Monkey D. Luffy

Straw Hat Luffy

Affiliation: Unknown

This lone pirate has been seen at the site of several major events, including but not limited to: the failed invasion of Alabasta, the siege of Ennis Lobby, and the fall of Drum Kingdom. Has suspected ties with several well known pirate groups, including but not limited to: Whitebeard, Red Haired Shanks, and the nine crews known collectively as 'Earth Shakers'. He was captured after attempting to rescue Portagas D. Ace from Impel Down. Since the two claim to be brothers, Luffy is scheduled to be executed with Ace, to wipe out the last remaining bloodlines of Gold Roger.

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
